


Bad Christian Boys

by Returnofmorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bottom Dean, Dean's almost 18, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty notes, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Returnofmorningstar/pseuds/Returnofmorningstar
Summary: Castiel is just a simple English teacher. He goes to confession, he is nice to his students, and he follows the rules. So what did he do to deserve the attention of notorious bad boy Dean Winchester?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll say this now before anyone gets confused. Yes, this was previously published on AO3 and taken down sometime in early 2016. I deleted my old fanfics and account, but decided to make another so I could post fanfics again. 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

For the life in him, Castiel Milton couldn’t fathom why Dean Winchester would go to a private school. A _religious_ one at that. He's the very definition of a punk and Castiel was astonished he hadn't been expelled yet. Then he saw the honor student his little brother is and he wondered if they're a package deal: get Sam's grades but Dean's attitude. Thankfully it was his second to last year.

 

And what an attitude it was. Dean spent his days skipping classes, flirting with all the girls and was one time caught smoking in the boy's bathroom. There was even a rumor that went around the school that he was the reason Anna dropped out because of getting pregnant.

 

Castiel prayed every night he wouldn't have Dean in his class next year. After an entire month of praying, the news that the Winchesters were withdrawing in two weeks spread like wildfire.

 

Unfortunately his answered prayers came with a twist. While Dean would not be in his class the next year, the little demon took a sudden interest in the young teacher. During what should have been Dean's second block and Castiel's break, there was always some sort of movement in the hallway. Dean walked around the halls up and down, passing by Castiel's door exactly every three minutes and four seconds. He knew because it was incredibly distracting. He wore heavy boots (not dress code) and they thumped loudly with every step. Was nobody else listening?

 

After the ninth round, Castiel slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. "Don't you have a class to be in, Winchester?" He was ticked off and the smug grin made his neck burn hot. Dean didn't retort and instead disappeared for the rest of the day. His departure only seemed to distract him further and by the end of the school day, Castiel had achieved absolutely nothing. Fantastic.

 

The pacing continued for the next two days and Castiel let it continue for longer each time. First he allowed it to reach sixteen times, then it went up to twenty-five. On the third day, there was no sound in the hall. Castiel tried not to think too hard about why that might be. Still, his productivity decreased without the consistent white noise.

 

On the fourth day, while there was no pacing, Castiel found Dean loitering around outside his door and the surrounding hallway. He never went far; just enough to leave Cas's line of sight. Because _of course_ he was looking. He had the world's biggest troublemaker stalking him. But by the fifth day, Dean had become an integral part of Castiel's break. Still, he wasn't expecting Dean to actually come in the room on day six.

 

He was grading essays when he heard a zipper scratch against the concrete wall and he looked up to Dean. He put down the red pen and leaned back in his chair. "Can I help you with something?" His tone was curious; why was Dean everywhere?

 

"You teach English, yeah?" He pulled out a few stapled pages from his jacket.

 

"Yes. I teach 12th grade English. Why do you ask?" As far as he knew, Dean was actually attending and doing well in his English class.

 

The teen approached him and there was a glint in his eye that made Cas wary to take the pages. "I'm trying to write a story for someone. Could you look over it?"

 

The request was surprisingly mundane and Cas was nearly taken off guard. "Of course. I'll do that over the weekend and you can pick it up on Monday." Dean beamed a happy smile that Cas hated to admit _startled_ him. The teen walked off with a strange swagger in his step and Cas tore his attention back to his essays when he caught his staring. He needed to get them graded - he'd been distracted all week and he wanted to give them back before the test. Still, he was drawn to the story. What was it about and why did that smile scare him so much?

 

By lunch he had all but five essays graded and he decided to peek at the story he'd received. It had no title, but Dean's handwriting was amazing and neat. He was so impressed by the penmanship that he'd been skipping the actual story and not picking up a single thing it said. He turned back to the first page to start reading. It started out simple enough: a teenage boy daydreaming in class about fighting monsters instead of doing algebra formulas. The whimsical nature of the daydreams made his mouth twitch in a little smile.

 

The fictional class ended and suddenly the distracted nature became increasingly focused. The unnamed protagonist decided to bypass lunch and visit his favorite teacher, who also remained nameless. Castiel made a note to talk to Dean about naming characters and resumed reading, slightly bored until his face turned red. _"Hey Mr. Novak. I wanted to ask you something." I shut the door and hopped up onto the dark wooden desk - probably birch. "Why don't you want to fuck me?"_

 

It was an automatic reflex to shove the papers away from his person as if they would drag him directly to hell just for touching them. It wasn't lost on him that his own desk was made of dark birch wood.

 

The little shit was teasing him.

 

Castiel contemplated tossing out the story for the rest of the school day, occasionally glaring at where it sat mere inches from the lip of his waste bin. But by the time the final bell rang, he'd shoved it into his bag with the reasoning that he would look for any other evidence that could be used in a case again Dean, either with the school or a fucking court.

 

The bag sat on his couch all night, untouched while Cas ate heated leftovers and watched television channels that would hopefully take his mind off the pages burning holes in the leather of his bag to get his attention. At two in the morning after fruitless hours of trying to sleep, they prevailed. He dragged his bag to his bedroom and sat against his headboard to read and analyze it. After a while though, he forgot to analyze.

 

 _He gripped me like he was pulling me out of hell through a kiss and a single hand on my bicep._ Dean was poetic with his descriptions in such a way that it was almost possible to forget it was porn. Almost.

 

_"I could get fired for this, arrested even." He stared at me with black holes instead of crystal skies. I thought he was afraid and so I wrapped an arm around his neck and dug fingers into obsidian hair._

_"It'll be fine, I'm almost eighteen, that's close enough."_

 

It was nearly impossible not to understand who the teacher was representing and even harder not to place himself in Novak's shoes. The fear of being caught was palpable and yet he could empathize with the desire for closeness.

 

_His mouth was hot and I almost felt burned when I chased his tongue. I persisted until I got to taste the black coffee on his tongue. His knees buckled and I held him up by clutching his strong shoulder blades. I may have been younger, but that didn't matter. I'd do anything to have him._

 

Castiel found himself entranced with the emotions running through fictional Dean's head to the point he didn't really care how he was being portrayed.

 

_I loosened his tie, but left it on because it made him look disheveled and even more attractive. His meticulously styled hair was transformed into a wild mess from me pulling. I went for his trousers and pushed them down his legs. He was already hard and I grinned, pushing down his boxers and unzipping my jeans. With him against the wall, it was easy to grasp both of our cocks with one hand and rut together like animals._

 

Castiel's body temperature was rising from something other than embarrassment and he slipped his hand into his loose sweat pants. Touching himself was a weekly ritual he tried not to think about, especially since his workplace taught how sinful it was to pleasure oneself. Though it seemed to be doing Dean just fine.

 

_I coaxed him into rocking his hips and he trembled, already about to come. Already he was leaking enough to slick up my hand so that each jerk quickened and I could flick the dripping slit with my thumb. I leaned in to drag my tongue across his parted lips as he sobbed. "Mr. Novak, are you a virgin?" He didn't answer. Holy shit, my teacher was a virgin! "But you're so hot. You can't tell me that you never got any ass."_

_"Shut up and kiss me." He obviously didn't want to talk about it and I just let my giddiness build up inside. That made this special, didn't it? He was taking his virginity and even though it was in a classroom, he felt like it should be special. But still, I wanted to see his wrecked face before I went any further. I continued grinding my cock against his, pumping my fist until he was coming in hot ropes of white spunk._

 

 _Jesus._ Castiel stopped reading long enough to rest his head against his knees, teasing the tip of his erection. It may have been narcissistic, but just the mental image of cum spurting from his cock as Dean rut against it put a time limit on how long Castiel could tease himself before he ended up with the same fate: being done too early.

 

He lifted his head to keep reading as he jacked himself off. There was still more.

 

_He slid to the floor and I took the height advantage as an opportunity to smear my top across his lips. He licked at it like a needy whore and even accepted it when I pushed it between his lips and into his mouth. I couldn't go all the way back; the nails in my hip warned me when I needed to stop. Still, I held his head and started to fuck his mouth, leaving him helpless except to reach up and stroke what I couldn't push into his throat. The whiny moans that vibrated my dick made me shivering and releasing my cum into his mouth. He couldn't immediately swallow and it quickly built up in the orifice until it leaked from the corners of his lips around the shaft still weighing down on his jaw._

_I pulled out and he weakly followed like a slut. Looking down at my teacher, I saw a dazed man with a ruined shirt splattered with semen and more dripping from his mouth. I grinned down at him and stroked his head. "What a good boy."_

_"Please," his voice was gravelly, "call me Castiel."_

 

"Fuck!" His hips jerked and he came in his sweat pants with enough reaction time to catch most of it before he ruined a good pair of pants. He sat there for a moment, panting and wondering if he should hate himself more for jerking off in the first place and actually enjoying the insults Dean inflicted on his fictional self. When the high came down, he decided neither was necessary and got up to dump the fluid into his sink to wash his hand. Before the water washed it all away, he swiped some onto his thumb and dragged it across a part of the first page. It was not a sanitary thing to do, but he was curious how Dean would react to such a blatant sign.

 

Monday came all too slowly and when lunch rolled around - he'd spent his break in a meeting - he was waiting for Dean. The teen stood hesitantly in the doorway and Castiel beckoned him with a finger. The boots shuffled across his tile floor. He grabbed the story off his desk and held it out to him with the streak visible in the fluorescent lighting. His eyes widened in shock and Castiel bit back a smirk.

 

Dean took it from him slowly. "So...I'm guessing you liked it?"

 

Castiel loosened his tie a little. "It was okay. You were a bit too wordy in some parts and there wasn't a lot of description when it was crucial. And I do have one major issue with your work."

 

"And what's that?" The once confident boy was at a loss when Castiel gripped the collar of his jacket and dragged their faces close. They had exactly thirty seconds before the students came back to their classes.

 

"I am not a submissive. I will dominate your ass faster than anyone else before me." He released the collar and it took Dean a second to lean away. "Also, I'm not a virgin. Not by a long shot." The bell rang and shooed Dean away with one hand, feeling more proud of himself than he had in years.

 

On Tuesday, word spread that the Winchesters' transfer was cancelled and Castiel left a message in his locker for him to see during class changes. _See me after school, Winchester. And come prepared. - Your Favorite Teacher_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is incomplete, but I honestly don't know when chapter 3 will be done. Hopefully soon, though. Thanks for reading!

Without the impending departure looming over their heads, Dean and Castiel had more time to dance around each other. Despite having until the end of the year, they didn't even last another five days (only three, to be exact) before one of them broke. Neither would admit who really broke first; they didn't want to be the desperate one.

Dean found out very quickly that Castiel wasn't lying when he called himself dominant. While he had decided to ignore the note for the first day, simply to show he wasn't easy to control, he didn't even make it to first block before he was being yanked into Castiel's classroom and the door was locked behind him. His back ended up against the concrete wall and his exit was blocked by a tanned arm hiding under a black sleeve. He could see the muscles under the thin fabric he'd never noticed before.

"I thought I asked you to stop by yesterday." His voice was cool. Dean could feel his body heat from their proximity, or maybe it was just his body warming up.

He shrugged innocently. "I had to get Sammy home. I didn't see it until after the bell rang anyway, so he would have missed the bus. Why, what'd you want?"

The warning bell for tardies rang and the teacher pulled away from his personal space. "It doesn't matter now. You need to get to class. I'm not writing you a pass. If you'd really like to know, find a way to stay after either today or tomorrow."

"Tell me during lunch. I'll come by."

"I'm leaving campus to meet my sister to eat. I won't be here." He opened the door to let his students trickle in.

Convenient, Dean thought, but he could see it was time for him to go, but he had a hard time forcing his legs to carry him out of the room and towards his own class. The curiosity ate at him for hours, as well as the question why would Castiel leave for lunch when that was their time?

It didn't take long to convince himself that Castiel was lying, but the room was empty when he stopped by for lunch and disappointment ate at his stomach. He'd hoped that he'd been lying, because that meant he was just being a tease on purpose. He bet that Cas knew how much it was killing him to know and how the mystery left him with several days' worth of fantasies.

Cas was back just in time for the end of lunch and he grinned at the frowning boy standing against the wood with his arms crossed and his pretty green eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry that my sister impeded on your time," he told him with false sympathy, he handed him a styrofoam container. "Figured you'd be standing out here. That's some fries and a burger for you; lunch isn't a meal you should be missing."

Dean tried not to seem grateful for the food - he wanted to be pissed about him leaving - but Cas was right. He was starving and he wasn't used to skipping lunch, even if he'd spent the past few days away from the cafeteria. But at least it'd been worth it at that point.

He mulled over his options while chewing on the fries behind the left wing, sitting on an abandoned concrete block outside. He could probably get Sammy to ride the bus home, though despite the fries, he felt like he needed revenge for being abandoned like the brick. He picked off the pickles and decided to make Cas wait another day. Still, it wouldn't be enough.

With one class left in the day, Dean took a detour to the senior hallway on his way to English, placing a piece of paper on Cas's desk. They exchanged a suspicious glare and a bright smile before Dean walked away without a word. He felt proud of himself leaving the room, thinking about the short little piece he'd just handed Cas.

_It's too bad you missed me today. I spent all morning thinking about you and I was so pent up I would have let you do anything to me. So I went to the bathroom and touched myself until I came. I'd describe it for you but I guess if you'd really like to know, you'll stick around tomorrow. I might even let you touch me._

The next morning, he went straight to his wing of the school and completely bypassed Cas's room. It left him feeling a little empty and justified at the same time, especially knowing Cas probably (hopefully) thought about that note during his nightly shower. His own curiosity was piercing his stomach and the revenge only softened the stinging slightly.

As promised, Cas's light was on come lunch time and he looked incredibly tense at his desk as he attempted to do some work. His concentration flew out the door just before Dean shut it and he lifted his head to stare. "That was uncalled for, you know. Especially since I had a class that period."

"You brought it on yourself, you know," he replied. "It's not my time. It's our time and after the stunt you pulled with me yesterday morning, I felt like it was deliberate. I never thought you'd be so childish." He wanted to push his luck and it looked like it was working.

"And I never pegged you to be one stoop to pettiness. It was lunch, Winchester. It wasn't like I went home early. Not that it would have mattered because you didn't show. Are you not curious?" Cas looked a little too cocky. It pissed Dean off.

"Hell yeah I'm curious, but you were an ass and I didn't want to talk to you." It was a lie they both could spot. "And depending on how the next thirty minutes go, I might go home today too." A less obvious lie; he'd manage to convince Sammy to go ahead and take the bus home. The suspicious lingering on school grounds after the sudden protest to their transfer to public school was something that Sam didn't want to dive into so he obliged with little complaining.

Castiel reclined back in his chair. "Yeah? Well I guess we better make it count." He leaned forward and pushed the note forward. "Let's start here." There was something in his blue eyes that Dean couldn't quite place but excited him nonetheless. "I'm here like you asked. Now why don't you come here and describe how in the world you managed to have an orgasm surrounded by filth."

Dean approached the desk and hopped onto it, swinging his legs around until they were on either armrest of his chair. "I was really pent up. Being ominous with your intentions only makes my poor teenage hormones go insane and I couldn't help myself." He leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knee and used it to prop up his chin. Castiel remained reclined in his chair.

"I bet you know by now I have a very active imagination. You couldn't tell me something with kids on the other side of your door and so of course I assumed it was wildly inappropriate. At first I thought you'd talk about how it was to jerk off to a story about yourself, but then I got to thinking about it harder. Maybe you didn't want to talk about that, but maybe go into details about the inaccuracies to help me with my research. I thought you'd tell me about how you liked to do it and what you looked like down there. Would you have me on my back or stomach? Do you like it rough, would you dig your fingers into my skin and bite at me? Would you like to tell me how good I feel or insult me until you ran out and instead just made me believe in all of them."

"And what about the actual touching?" His voice wavered and his pitch cracked momentarily.

Dean looked up to the ceiling in thought. "Let's see... I got my underwear to my knees before I felt like that was good enough. I like pressure so each time I slid my fist down, I gave it a little squeeze. I did a lot of that until I was dripping and I used that to coat my finger. I was so tight and I couldn't get much in since I didn't have real lube. But I kept thinking about you doing it and being forceful with me. I wanted to know how much foreplay was good to you and if you'd rather to get straight to it quickly.

"Someone came in and I had to stand there all still and stuff, a finger in my ass and my hand on my dick. It gave me such a rush that I had to grip the base not to just blow my load right there. I guess you could say I kind of like the idea of someone catching me with my pants literally down, especially if I'm with someone."

From his high position, he could see the strain against Cas's zipper and yet the man didn't touch himself. Impressive.

"So yeah, when he left, I gave myself a couple of extra strokes before I climaxed. It felt so good and I had to fight not to gasp out your name. I had to clean up and I wondered if you'd like a picture since you seem to enjoy playing in that kind of thing."

They both sat there with the unwillingness to make the first move even with painful bulges caused by the other. "So why don't you answer some of my questions, hm? Do you want to look at my face or just use me as a tight hole? Will you pet or pull my hair? Do you got anything special down there?"

Cas's skin looked light red. "I want to see your face through the very end. It makes it easier to make out with you as well. I usually stay away from hair but that is your personal preference." For a moment Dean could see Cas choosing his next action in his head. "Well it seems to be unfair that you ask me that and I don't even know anything about you. So, why don't you show me?."

There seemed to a mutual understanding that saying no was always possible, but not a viable option. Not like he'd want to say no, though. Dean unzipped his jeans that were worn down enough that most of the color had washed out. He popped the button and exposed his aching cock to his teacher. He doubted there was going to be touching, but it was enough just to sit there and watch. "I'm still growing, too." Not that Cas would have believed that, since Dean was already adult-sized. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and pushed up; a little extra cum dribbled from the tip. "Is it your turn now?" His voice was quiet and a bit strained. He was so close to seeing the man's erection and the anticipation was killing him.

While Cas palmed himself through his trousers, he shook his head. "Not right now. Maybe later. I'm more interested in letting you squirm and touch yourself. You're the exhibitionist here."

He wasn't wrong there. Just knowing he was the only one exposed was enough to make Dean quiver. Therefore, it wasn't a big inner struggle before he gave in. He started out slow, only a little worried that Cas wouldn't keep up his end of the deal. But as each time his hand slid up the length of his erection, he could see it getting to Cas more and more.

Dean leaned back on one arm, rather surprised he was able to hold himself up. "You like it?" He dragged his thumb down the underside and then nodded to Cas's waist. "Why don't you do something about that?"

"I'm fine. I want to see you end before I begin." Dean shivered and bit down on his lip. Even with the door to the windowless room shut, they were still in a public place and sounds could be dangerous. So he kept his mouth shut and studied Cas's face with his orgasm building up. His strong jaw was covered in a light stubble and his eyes stood out against his skin.

He was so focused on Cas's face that he'd stopped paying attention to the rest of him. He didn't see the hand that reached out to tease Dean. The fingers were calloused and the pad of one swiped a drop from the tip. It was the surprise that suddenly dragged him over and he swore through clenched teeth when the white fluid landed on his shirt and he was forced to keep silent through an unexpected climax.

He was panting when it was over and Cas tugged his hips, pulling him off the desk and guiding him into his lap. "Such a good boy," he hummed and yet the taunt was welcomed. He pressed his rough stubbled chin against Dean's hot neck. "I feel bad that you had to be so quiet, though. I would have loved to hear you be vocal." Dean groaned softly, passively. Cas sucked on the junction of neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping until a large bruise blossomed under his mouth. Satisfied, he lowered Dean to the ground, easy since he was still so boneless, and urged him to rest his chin between his thighs. "You've been good at following instructions, I feel like you deserve a reward." Dean looked up at him with hooded eyes, excited and still wiped out.

Castiel pulled out his erection and Dean noticed a wet spot on the fabric of his underwear. It was thick and a little bigger than average but nothing extraordinary. He pushed the head against his lips and Dean understood what Cas's plan had been the whole time: turn Dean into the version of Cas that he'd written about.

Two could play that game. Dean licked what was given to him and sucked on the part he could reach. He stared up at Cas, alert once again now that he had a purpose, and gave him a little needy whine. Cas knotted his fingers in short tawny hair and pushed Dean's mouth down. He waited for the sign to stop, but it didn't come until there was nothing more to give him. His nose was against Cas's pelvis and the head bumped the the hard surface of his throat.

"Shit, Dean, how did you learn to do this?" He received no answer save for a playful tongue curling around a section. Dean had simply been lucky and learned very easily how to surprise someone.

Castiel petted his hair, watching the teen suck and dig fingers into his thighs. He allowed his hand to cradle the back of his head and then migrate to his cheek. There was something oddly erotic about feeling his own cock pulsing in someone's mouth.

They'd both been too caught up in their own pleasure to watch the time and Dean was on just beginning when a familiar ring pierced through the intercom. Cas gripped Dean's hair until he opened his mouth enough that Cas could pull out without teeth knocking against the sensitive flesh. He tucked the spit-soaked length back into his underwear despite the pulsing and was about to help Dean up to his feet when he heard the dreaded turn of the door handle.

Just a bit frantic, he used his foot to push Dean completely under the desk with his back against the thin slab covering the underside from his students' view and slid in the chair to conceal his waist. The kids filtered in with not even a second of rest for Cas to calm himself and he focused on the empty desk. Realizing he had nothing to distract himself, he pulled out a piece of paper and started to busy himself like he always was when his kids walked in.

Dean's breath was hot against his crotch and Cas knew there was nowhere for him to go. He'd just have to stay there until the end of class. Shit.

Dean wasn't in the best position either. The desk was cramped and he had the best view of Cas's dick and he couldn't even enjoy it. His head still hurt a little from how tightly Cas had gripped his hair and he placed his chin back on the chair to wait out the end of class.

"There's been a change of plans." Cas's voice surrounded him under the enclosure of the desk. "I am not feeling well and instead of starting tomorrow's lesson, you are to read. And read class-appropriate books, Gabriel, for the rest of class. Please be quiet."

Even with no visuals, Dean knew the students were relieved to get out of work. Man, did Cas really make them work for the entire period? That seemed like cruel punishment to him, but then again, so was sitting under a desk for a half hour.

Cas was ignoring him, not even reaching under to touch his hair, and Dean narrowed his eyes up at Cas, though his vision only reached just above his abs. If he was trapped, couldn't Cas at least give him some sort of comfort? He felt offended for some reason, maybe because of his view, or maybe because they were interrupted.

His eyes fell to the erection still straining in his unzipped trousers. It was going to take a good while to go away, even with ignoring it. Maybe he could help get rid of it. He didn't have anything better to do anyway.

The muscles in Cas's thighs tensed when Dean's hands, one slightly crusted from his own orgasm, untucked his length and let it feel the cool air of the room. He didn't move, incredibly concerned for what the next half hour held.

Dean waited twenty one-thousands before grabbing onto Cas's hips and pulling them forward until he could sink back down on the hilt. A foot jabbed him in the stomach and his back hit the wood. It thumped audibly. Dean sat frozen with a cock in his mouth until Cas cleared his throat. "Sorry, my leg had a spasm. Go back to reading." Dean relaxed in relief, but a hand tangled in his hair and held it tight in warning. What the fuck are you doing, Winchester? Dean could practically hear Cas's gravelly voice in his ears.

The painful pulling of his hair didn't deter him; Cas would need to know how be discreet if they were going to continue being rabbits during school hours. It'd be nice to teach him a lesson for being such a cocktease and not helping him until the very end.

He could feel the muscles clenching in Cas's thighs as he returned to his prior assignment of blowing his teacher. Just this time he kept the lewd little noises silent.

Cas's torso bent and Dean knew his head was down on the desk. His stomach trembled with quick, shallow breaths and Dean pulled back to lick the tip soothingly. It only seemed to make the breathing worse and he buried his nose against his underwear, wondering if he smelled like soap underneath the fabric or it would be a smell unique to Cas.

The hold gradually loosened the less Dean tried to tease him and soon he was back to gently petting. Each time Dean heard a cough or a whisper and Cas remembered he had students, the length pulsed and throbbed in his mouth. Dean stifled a snicker at the idea that Cas had a fetish for being so close to getting noticed. It was something common among people that grew up as angelic kids: the idea of doing something bad excited them, sometimes to the point of being aroused by the conception.

He'd have to tease Cas about it later.

Dean hollowed his cheeks and breathed hard through his nose. His own dick, still hanging from his zipper, was starting to harden again and he squeezed the base to attempt to rid himself of it. He breathed hotly against the organ weighing down his bottom jaw and the fingers that had become his gauge for Cas's emotions tightened for a second before relaxing again. They remained close to the base of his skull; he was close and Dean was going to have to swallow every last bit.

His tongue returned to the mix, sliding along the length and coaxing it to throb in his mouth. He pulled back enough to even worship the leaking head. It wasn't long after that he was suddenly shoved farther down and hot, salty liquid hit him in the back of the throat. He did his best to stifle the choking sound and thankfully Cas covered it with a cough then cleared his throat. Dean composed himself and swallowed all of Cas's seed with ease. He'd never particularly enjoyed the taste of cum but he'd swallow if he was in a situation where spitting or letting it hit his face weren't options.

Dean was released when the high faded away and he slid off his dick slowly, careful not to make any noise as he licked a drop off the head. He nudged Cas's knee for a tissue or a paper towel to get the saliva off before he put him back in his pants. A small packet of tissues was dropped under the desk and Dean lightly dried off the skin. He used three and went ahead to tuck Cas into his underwear. He could button it without noise but zippers were loud and that'd have to wait.

Dean managed to turn around without slamming his knees or boots into anything and he leaned his neck against the chair. He sat there and let Cas play with his hair until he dozed off.

He was startled awake by the bell and his foot hit the desk, but the shuffling and talking of twenty-eight teens overwhelmed the sound. Dean, now completely flaccid, cleaned himself up with some of the tissues and zipped up his jeans before turning to do the same to Cas. He sat there until the noise died down and Cas moved his chair to signal the coast was clear.

Dean clambered up to his feet and found himself staring at Cas's neck. He slowly cast his gaze up to meet his glare. Cas looked angry but there was definitely conflicting emotions reflecting in his eyes. "I can't believe you just did that to me," he hissed. "What if I had made a noise? What if someone heard you sucking? Do you not understand what is riding on us being secret?"

Okay, so he felt a little wounded from being chewed out, knowing he hadn't been very smart. "But I knew you could keep quiet," he pointed out. "And you enjoyed the rush. You can't deny that; I could feel every little time you jumped and twitched when someone made a noise. But I won't do it again."

"That's right, you won't." A pause. "Until we have a little more practice." Cas couldn't admit out loud that he loved the idea of Dean sucking his dick while his students sat just a few feet away. He wondered if eventually they could get it to where he could carry on a lesson from his desk while Dean worked him."

Dean's face brightened and he stood on his toes, only to fall back down when a student walked in. "I'll still being seeing you this afternoon for tutoring right?"

"Of course. Come by right after school and we'll get started. Now get to class, Winchester."

Dean held back a stupid grin as he walked out of the classroom, nearly running into Benny. Benny was one of the only people on the school that enjoyed him as a friend, and Dean had completely forgotten that Cas was his teacher. Fuck.

"How 'bout I walk you to class?" His arms were crossed and Dean nodded in defeat. Even though Benny knew he had given Cas a bit of written porn, Benny never found out how Cas had taken it. They walked through the halls and Dean kept his eyes down. "I take it that Angel didn't really feel all that sick?" Benny had gotten into the habit of referring to Castiel as Angel to keep the knowledge that his friend wanted to bang a professor secret.

"Well, he didn't feel a hundred percent." Benny narrowed his eyes and Dean sighed. "No, he wasn't sick. And his leg spasm was him kicking me in the stomach."

Benny sighed. "What are you doing, Dean? You can't spend your whole life just fuckin' and taking care of Samuel. You'll have to mature one day and then what will you do? There's no way what you're doing is gonna last and you're going to get hurt."

"I don't have feelings for him, Benny," Dean argued. "It's just some fun, okay? I'm not asking to be taken on dates or for him to do anything but have sex with me. He doesn't even call me Dean." Benny sometimes pissed him off. "Can we just not discuss this? We're consenting adults who are enjoying each other."

"You ain't an adult."

"Shut. Up. Benny." Dean grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "Not everything is about the future. Sometimes the present is just the present. I'm going to class." He started to walk away and thick fingers grabbed his wrist and he tugged.

"That may be true, but sometimes the present has consequences. Just be careful, brother. Please?" Dean sighed. He knew Benny was only looking out for him and he nodded quietly. His wrist was freed. "Good. I'll see you later, Dean. Tell Samuel I said hey."

They went their opposite ways, and yet Benny's warnings lingered in Dean's thoughts as he sat down in his seat and chewed on a piece of a gum to rid his mouth of the taste of spunk.

 


End file.
